


Early Mornings

by nyghtmare



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: Reyes definitely did not want to be awake yet. Scott had other plans.





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [StellarisJay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarisJay/pseuds/StellarisJay) for putting up with me again! And everyone on discord for motivating me!

Reyes definitely did not want to be awake. It felt far too early for that even if he had no clue what time it actually was.

It was quiet on the Tempest, and Reyes figured most of the crew must have still been asleep. It was nice, relaxing, being able to lie there in Scott’s arms. Safe. It was probably the best sleep he’d gotten in a while.

The only sound that filled the room was the steady breathing of the man behind him.

No, Reyes did not want to be awake yet, not with the warm body spooning against him. He pushed himself further back against Scott, sighing contently. His eyes drifted shut once again in the hopes of a few more hours of sleep.

A few more hours before Scott had to leave once again, but Scott had other plans…

The younger man was already stirring. His arms tightened around Reyes and those lips brushed against Reyes’ neck and continuing a trail up.

Reyes hummed softly in response. He arched his neck up into Scott’s touch. “Morning,” he muttered.

Without a response, Scott’s hand teased down, fingers brushing lightly over Reyes’ quivering abdominal muscles, teasing and tracing the grooves. His teeth and tongue lazily worked at a patch of skin just beneath Reyes’s ear.

Reyes let out a content sigh. He could feel his stomach clenching beneath Scott’s touch, heat already pooling lower as those fingers lazily headed south.

The younger man grazed his nails lightly along the waistline of Reyes’ boxers before the digits teased in, brushing through the soft hair found there. He nipped at the lobe of Reyes’ ear. “Morning,” he finally mumbled, voice still thick with sleep, and his fingers teased over the older man’s length.

Reyes shuddered. His cock had already started to wake up even before Scott’s touch. His breath caught in his throat.

Scott nuzzled his face into the crook of Reyes’ neck, his scratchy stubble brushing against soft skin, but Reyes never protested. He pressed a kiss to the warm skin he found there. His hand languidly began stroking the older man’s cock, drawing a soft sigh from Reyes’ lips.

Reyes lifted a hand, running his fingers through the younger man’s sleep-dishevelled hair. His abdominal muscles were tightening as heat pooled into his rapidly hardening length and he let out another sigh.

The dry, slow strokes of Scott’s hand were rough without lube, but certainly not unpleasant. Reyes rather liked the roughness, more friction. He let out a low groan and tugged on Scott’s hair lightly, getting the other man to lift his head. He turned and caught Scott’s lips with his own.

Scott responded to the kiss instantly, eyes falling shut as lips moved leisurely against Reyes’, but it didn’t take long for the kiss to deepen, hunger awakening in them both.

The younger man’s hand paused long enough to roll his thumb over the sensitive tip and he pulled Reye’s cock free of his boxers while his other arm pulled Reyes flush against him. He let out a soft sigh as he rolled his hips against his boyfriend’s rear.

Reyes chuckled and nipped at Scott’s lip. He could feel the heat and hardness of Scott’s arousal pressing against him. It wasn’t often they got to wake up together, but when they did, Scott was always needy in the morning, and Reyes couldn’t help but wonder what the other did when he woke up alone. Did he think of Reyes?

Scott rolled away onto his stomach, and to retrieved the lube from where they’d left it last night - the bedside table - but he didn’t get far. The older man rolled with him, throwing the sheet off them both in the process.

Reyes’ lips found Scott’s neck, almost mimicking the earlier actions of the younger man, but desire increased his pace. His arm draped over Scott’s waist as he moved down, lips following the trail of Scott’s spine.

He felt the vibrations of Scott chuckling quietly before he heard them and he grinned against Scott’s skin. He teasingly nipped at skin with his teeth before the tip of his tongue teased up the curve of Scott’s lower back.

Scott shuddered. He reached for the lube only to fumble clumsily and drop it beside himself as Reyes distracting lips progressed down his spine. He let out a soft sigh, supporting himself on his elbows, fingers gripping the sheets when his boyfriend moved down the lower portion of his spine.

Reyes continued following the line of Scott’s spine, sliding down the bed as he went. He found himself between Scott’s thighs, pausing long enough to rid them both of their underwear, and he pressed a kiss just above the curve his boyfriend’s ass.

His hands slid up muscular thighs before coming to rest on Scott’s ass, giving the cheeks a firm squeeze as he spread them. He heard Scott’s breath hitch and he knew the younger man knew what he was about to do.

Reyes smirked as he dipped his head down, teasing his tongue between the crevice. He flicked the slick muscle over Scott’s needy hole, feeling it involuntarily clench beneath his slick tongue and continued down.

Scott’s head dropped down between his arms, his hands tightening in the sheets. He let out a soft sigh, hips already pushing back for more. Reyes’ name slid from his lips in a soft, pleading whisper.

Reyes found it such a shame that no one had ever worshiped Scott’s beautiful ass before him. The first time he’d mentioned it, Scott had gotten so flustered. Reyes couldn’t get enough of the sounds he drew from those sexy lips as his tongue teased Scott’s hole, circling the tight muscles.

Scott was already growing impatient. His hands clenching in the sheets, his hips rocking himself against the bed. The bottle of lube completely forgotten beside him as he gasped Reyes’ name once again.

Temporarily abandoning the hole, the older man’s tongue slid further down, rolling over the perineum before flicking up. He pushed the slick muscle against Scott’s opening once again and slowly pushed in, earning himself a pleasing gasp.

“Yes,” Scott groaned out when Reyes’ tongue began to move. He released his hold on the sheets as his hand shot back, sliding into his boyfriend’s hair. “Fuck, yes.”

Reyes shuddered, thrusting his tongue hungrily into the other’s tight heat. His hands continued to hold Scott’s cheeks apart and he gave them another squeeze. His thumb slid down, pressing against Scott’s perineum again, massaging it.

An encouraging, breathy moan left Scott’s lips. His hips were torn between seeking more from that devilish tongue or grinding into the mattress below. He gasped and sighed and pleaded for more, but soon Reyes was pulling way.

A shiver passed through Reyes as he admired his work. Scott’s hole was glistening with his saliva and begging him for more. He moved up onto his knees and retrieved the forgotten bottle of lube. Hastily popping the cap and squeezing the cool gel into his hand before tossing it aside once again.

Desire was burning him up. He craved desperately to be inside Scott’s tight body. His eyes roamed hungrily over Scott as he lubed himself up in a few steady strokes.

Scott remained on his back, looking back over his shoulder at Reyes with dark eyes, his pupils blown wide with arousal, cheeks flushed. Reddened marks led the way down Scott’s spine ending at that perfect, round ass.

Reyes moved back down, guiding himself to the younger man’s entrance. He teased his head along the crevice, rubbing himself against that tight pucker, but Scott suddenly stopped him before he had a chance to push in.

“Wait! Lie down,” Scott said, pushing himself up. “I want to ride you.”

Reyes grinned. Who was he to argue with that? He dropped onto his back and took Scott’s hips in his hands as soon as the younger man had straddled him.

Scott rest a hand on Reyes’ chest. The other hand slid between his legs, holding his boyfriend’s cock when he began to lower himself onto it.

“So damn hot,” Reyes mumbled, watching Scott’s face as he was slowly swallowed up. His hands rubbed reassuringly at Scott’s hips, but the other man didn’t need the encouragement as he impaled himself on Reyes’ cock.

Scott let out a beautiful sigh when he was completely full and sitting in Reyes’ lap. A sigh that drove Reyes’ mad with desire as if his dick was all the satisfaction Scott needed. Heat flooded through the older man’s veins.

The younger man rolled his hips, rocking himself on Reyes’ length before he began to move. He lifted himself up slowly, hands splayed out on the other’s chest. And just as Reyes was about to slip from the tight heat, Scott dropped back down, impaling himself once again.

Reyes groaned at the pleasure that swelled in him. The sight alone was almost too much and he chastised himself mentally. He wasn’t a teenager anymore, but Scott was truly gorgeous. All muscle and soft features and bouncing on his cock so desperately. He couldn’t think of anything more breathtaking, anyone more handsome than Scott.

His hips began to push back up, thrusting up to meet Scott’s pace as the fire inside him grew. His hands gripped at Scott’s hips, helping to pull Scott down onto his cock.

Scott’s hips rolled with each movement. His pace sped up as he grew used to Reyes inside of him. “Fuck,” he breathed out, “you feel so fucking good.” He groaned, purposely clenching around the older man, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Reyes groaned Scott’s name when he felt Scott tightening around him. He cursed lowly, meeting Scott’s gaze. There was no rubber between them this time. No rubber desensitizing his cock. He felt everything and it felt so good.

“Fuck, Scott,” he moaned out breathily.

He suddenly pushed himself up, sliding an arm loosely around his boyfriend’s waist while he supported himself with the other. He pounded up into Scott’s tight heat as best he could in the position, desperately meeting Scott’s tiring movements.

Scott suddenly called out. Reyes name falling from his lips in a loud shout, his head thrown back. He wrapped an arm loosely around Reyes’ neck and continued bouncing.

Reyes grinned, hoping Scott’s crew heard what he was doing to their Pathfinder. He couldn’t help the shudder of excitement that passed through him at the thought, the surge of heat straight to his groin.

He leaned in, lavishing the younger man’s collarbone in kisses and bites before his tongue slid back down. He could taste the sweat on Scott’s skin and let out a soft moan, nipping at the hollow space at the end of the younger man’s clavicle.

 Scott slid his hand into Reyes’ hair, baring his throat to those hungry lips. He free hand gripped at the other man’s shoulder, using it as leverage to keep up his movements.

Pressing a firm hand to Scott’s lower back and grabbing a muscular thigh in the other, Reyes suddenly changed their positions, dropping Scott down onto his back. He pushed the other’s legs up onto his shoulders as he stood on his knees, picking the pace back up, hips slamming into Scott’s writhing body.

Scott’s hand shot back, fisting into the sheets once again. His spine arched off the bed, gasping Reyes’ name. “There, oh fuck… please!”

Gripping his boyfriend’s legs, he gave Scott what he desperately wanted, pounding into the clenching heat. Scott’s moans and pleas sent heat racing through his veins. The pleasure was growing and he could feel the pressure growing with it, forming like a tightening coil in his groin. He swore under his breath.

His gaze dropped, watching himself repeatedly slam into his boyfriend’s needy hole. The sight was driving him crazy. His eyes slowly moved up, watching Scott’s leaking cock bouncing against the man’s stomach with each hard thrust. And further up still, over the heaving chest and collarbone where the reddened marks were already beginning to form.

Finally, Reyes’s gaze slid over Scott’s face, twisted in pleasure. Eyes shut, reddened lips parted as delicious sounds were ripped from his throat.

Reyes was enthralled, couldn’t tear his eyes away.

He dropped one of Scott’s legs and took his boyfriend’s cock in a firm grip. He began pumping the shaft, the friction eased by the amount of cum leaking from the darkened tip.

Scott gasped Reyes’ name. He swore breathlessly. His eyes fought to open as he met the older man’s gaze. “So close,” he breathed.

“Me too,” Reyes replied, knowing full well he wasn’t going to last much longer. He could feel the heat building. His movements involuntarily growing more desperate.

“Fill me,” Scott moaned out, hips desperately pushing back.

Scott’s words were the last push sending Reyes over the edge. Heat suddenly flooding his body, the pressure released. Pleasure rolled through his cock in waves and with each pulse he spilled his seed deep inside Scott.

The younger man swore, unable to stop his own release as Reyes filled him. He moaned the older man’s name as he came, thick white ropes shot out, falling heavily over his own stomach and chest. His back arched up, a hand twisting in the sheets, and an incoherent mess of obscenities leaving his lips.

They rode out their orgasms together, both breathless and spent before Reyes dropped down on top of Scott, his head resting on his boyfriend’s chest. He could hear the erratic beat of Scott’s heart as they enjoyed the post release high.

Scott’s arms loosely encircled Reyes as they both relaxed. The stillness settled over the room again, until Reyes broke it.

“That was your morning cardio, now you can stay in bed,” he teased and he felt Scott’s chest rumbling with his laughter.

“Or we could have a shower before the others wake,” Scott replied, a lazy grin tugging at his lips.

Reyes’s lips brushed over Scott’s chest. “So, they can definitely hear you?” He smirked.

Scott’s face instantly flushed which made Reyes’ smirk grow.

“In a few minutes,” Reyes said finally, “I want to enjoy this a little longer.” He leaned up, catching Scott’s lips again in a soft kiss before settling down. Both of them enjoying their last few stolen minutes together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
